Back to school the normal kind
by Fangtastic
Summary: Maximum Martinez is the new kid in school, her and her twin brother James, also known as Iggy, Ella and Angel. They're normal, no wings, until they're taken from home along with they're friends, the only one left is Ella...


Back to school (the normal kind)

**Maximum Martinez is the new kid in school, her and her twin brother James, also known as Iggy, Ella and Angel. They're normal, no wings, until they're taken from home along with they're friends, the only one left is Ella...**

Hey I'm Maximum Martinez, but call me Max. I'm sixteen and on my way to live in another town. Along with my twin brother James, but we call him Iggy, it started when Mom called him 'piggy' for eating with his hands at the dinner table, but Angel couldn't say it properly and said 'Iggy' instead and it sort of stuck.

Next is fourteen year old Ella, then lastly thirteen year old Angelica, but we call her Angel, short for Angelica and she looks like and angel. Our Mom Valencia Martinez, Or Dr M for short, is a vet and she's just got a new job here in Arizona, that's why we're moving.

I have long wavy blond streaked hair that goes half way down my back and brown eyes, Iggy says they look like barfed up chocolate.

Iggy, who's twenty minutes older than me, he has blond spiky hair and blue eyes, we may be twins but we look nothing alike.

Ella has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Angel has blond shoulder length hair in neat curls and baby blue eyes.

Mom has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Ella and I got our brown eyes from Mom while Iggy and Angel got their blue ones from Dad. Ella gets her dark hair from Mom while Iggy, Angel and I get our light hair from Dad.

We never see our Dad any more, he left and Mom didn't want us to see him.

Our Dad found us in our old house so that's the second reason we had to move, I don't really know why though, Mom just tells us that he wants to do bad things to us, not rape or abuse, well not that I know of, more like experiment on us, he's a scientist.

Anyway enough about my family, so we're on our way to Arizona, Mom driving, Iggy in the passenger seat and Ella, Angel and I are sitting in the back.

Mom had already moved our stuff to the new house, she's told us that everything's unpacked, and our rooms painted, Mom knows how we like them so everything is probably perfect.

I don't mind moving, it's not like I had may friends where we used to live, I had one, JJ, and that's it.

Hopefully I'll make more friends than I did last time.

"We're nearly there kids, ten more minutes, they you'll see our new house." Mom grinned at us and we couldn't help but smile back.

My family, not including our Dad, Jeb, are really close, we hardly ever argue, or fight.

Ten minutes later we pulled up the driveway to our new house.

When I saw it my mouth dropped open, it was huge.

"Come on, Max, let's go look at our rooms." Angel grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house, into the hallway, even that was big.

We walked down the hallway, looking in rooms as we passed to go up the stairs.

We passed the kitchen which was huge, I know Iggy'll love that, since Mom's hardly ever here, Iggy's our cook.

We passed the lounge, which was HUGE, it had a flat screen T.V, two sofa's, a D.V.D. Player and loads of films. We also passed a library, probably for Mom, she loves to read. There was also a really big study, probably Mom's, a dinning room and a bathroom.

I followed Angel and Ella upstairs, I could here Iggy looking around the kitchen.

We passed a games room, we all love to play on the dance mats, sing star, guitar hero and Iggy like those war games, I play them sometimes just to keep him happy but he always beats me, but it's ok, I beat him in guitar hero.

We then passed a music room, filled with instruments and recording devices, we'd all love that, we formed a family band about three years ago, I play guitar and I'm lead singer, Angel also plays guitar and she's back up singer, Ella plays drums and Iggy plays bass, well we can all play all the instruments but in the band we play our favorites.

Plus I'm also the main piano player.

We love songs by Meatloaf, Mom got us into it, Iggy sings male and I sing female, I sing some Male parts though, we also love Pink and Taylor Swift (who doesn't), I sing those types of songs, with Angel as back up.

After looking at our rooms we'll probably practice, since we haven't for a while, our Mom's our manager and she's currently trying to get us a concert.

Next was Angel's room, it had 'Angel' on the door in pink glittery writing.

Opposite Angel's room is Ella's, the door had 'Ella' in purple.

A bit further on was Mom's room, after hers is the third guest room, how many guest room do we need?

Then down another corridor was Iggy's room, it had 'Iggy' on the door in dark blue writing and opposite his was mine, with 'Max' on the door starting with black on the 'M' and fading to grey on the 'x'.

I opened my door and walked inside.

My room was HUGE, a lot bigger than my last one, the walls were black with a dark purple border. I had a queen sized bed pushed up against the far wall. My black computer desk was sitting next to it with my shiny black laptop on it. My dark purple beanbag was sitting at the end of my bed.

I walked over to the window at the other end of my room, I looked out onto a balcony. Wow, I actually had a balcony outside my bedroom window.

I opened my windows and walked onto the balcony, it overlooked a forest surrounding a lake that looked quiet and peaceful. It was glimmering in the hot summer afternoon sun, I was finding it very hot and I was in a sleeveless t-shirt and short shorts.

I walked back in my room, closing the doors behind me.

I walked over to my wardrobe which was next to a T.V on one side, nearest my bed and a chest of drawers on the other.

I opened the wardrobe to find all my old clothes hanging in there.

At least I couldn't see any skirts or dresses.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Max, we're going to practice with the instruments and then go for a swim in the swimming pool outside. Do you wanna come? Ella and Iggy are." Angel said coming in my room.

"Sure, I'll come." I smiled as I walked out of my room.


End file.
